What are you?
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: Mr. Lancer decides to let Mr. and Mrs. Fenton teach his English class for the day. Lets just say Skulker and Ember decided to put on a show, ending part of the class in a different Dimension. (Over used Topic but this one is a littttttttle different (: ) DxS and SLIGHT TxV and, of course, Dash/Paulina and Kwan/Star. (Reveal story maybe..?)


**See! It took a month, or two, BUT I POSTED A NEW CHAPTA :D I am not giving you people a date where I will post because we all know that I will not follow that schedule. So, Im sorry its short, but im not promising the next one will be longer x3.**

* * *

"Relax! _Relax?!_ How am I meant to Relax when my parents decided to come into_ English_ class to teach?!" A raven-haired boy shouted, placing his hands on his head and flopping his face onto the table of Nasty Burger.

"I mean, they're teaching us about Ghost Safety when they know _NOTHING_ about ghosts!" He waved his hands above his head in gestures, keeping his face firmly planted on the stinking table top.

"Dont forget Mr. Lancer's class is the most attacked class." Tucker added with a smirk, earning a death glare from Sam.

"And that they only attack because you're there." He added, receiving a veggie burger to the face.

"Hey Manson! You watch it! It took me forever to find that burger!" Valerie called from somewhere behind a register. Finishing her glare, Sam replied a quick sorry as Valerie huffed and fuddled around.

"Danny, don't listen to Tucker, he's just afraid because your parents are bringing needles." She spoke softly to Danny, Tucker's eyes widened slightly and his pupils dilated.

"Nuh-huh. I am NOT afraid." He spoke matter-a-factly. Sam wipped out a long jag causing Tucker to squeal, his limbs pulling up flinging his burger behind him. He flattened against the seat and let out a long whimper.

"Relax! Its plastic." Sam tossed it at him, him flinching when it bounced off his shoulder.

"_**FOLEY!**_ You get you techno butt over her and clean this window!" A very angry Valeria screeched. Tucker turned slowly and peered over his seat to the damage.

His burger had landed on the window behind him, letting out a small squeaking noise as it smeared Nasty Sauce down the window. Tucker sank down and groaned, walking over to Valerie.

Now that Tucker was gone Sam turned to Danny as he let out a long winded groan.

"Tomorrow is not gonna be fun." He managed at the end. Sam had to duck as a wet cloth came flying her way, landing on the side of Danny's head. A girlish squeal was present as Tucker flashed out the door, followed by a wet and angry Valerie.

Sam groaned as she Pinching the rag off of Danny, flinging it behind her.

Danny let out another groan as Sam let her face fall onto the table with Danny.

"You said it Danny."

**-LINEBREAK-**

The bell rang as everyone in the class sat down. Shortly after the door yanked open and a sweating and panicked teen with raven-hair raced In.

"Daniel. Care to exp-" Mr. Lancer started, without looking up from his lesson plan.

"Im sorry Mr. Lancer, My parents wanted to make me a volunteer and they had trapped me inside by blocking the front door so I ran upstairs and jumped out my window so they couldnt get me." Danny leaned over and panted, causing Mr. Lancer to look up and raise an eyebrow.

"I am pretty sure you are just overreacting, ." He spoke as Danny hobbled to his desk at the back of the class. Danny quickly shook his head as he sat between his two best friends. Suddenly the door burst open, how the hinges managed to hold back that weight we will never know, to reveal a very over weight man in a orange jumpsuit, followed by a cat-like woman in a blue jumpsuit.

"Nobody move! Ectoplasmic readings from this room!" The orange man bellowed as he ran to the front of the room. Dash snickered.

"Seems being a _loser_ runs in the family," he leaned back and whisper in Kwan's ear as both silently laughed.

"Jack," The blue lady spoke softly, "We went over this, no scaring the kids or no fudge for you and- Oh Hi sweetie!" She called, waving to Danny in the back.

Danny sunk down lower as his class snickered at him. "Oh, kill me now..."

"Not possible bro, best we could do is half kill you." Tucker spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Danny: **Oh c'mon man! You practically tortured me in this chapter!

**Sam: **Thats what you get for repetitively shouting the word 'Woman'!

**Tucker: **Do I even wanna know?

**Me:** Hey Tucker, how's it going on your Amethyst Ocean bets?

**Sam/Danny: **Say _wuuuuuuuut?_

**Tucker: **SHUSH SHHH SHUUUSUUSUSUHH!

**Me: **:)

**I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own this story, this account, this computer, this wifi, this house, this land, this-well, Thats it. So...Yeah. Im gonna try and update before school but im not making no promises. I GOT IN YEARBOOK! HEEHA!**


End file.
